


Daring green

by Kaotiska



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Belly Kink, Breeding, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kink, Lactation Kink, Lingerie, Pregnancy Kink, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaotiska/pseuds/Kaotiska
Summary: Sakura, who was the embodiment of health and had the looks of a goddess, at least in Kakashi's eyes, was the perfect match to carry his breeding.Kakashi bented his head so it was inches away from hers, and he could feel her warmth and shorted breaths,"You're mine”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the Porcelain House discord community who inspired me to write this filthy kink and who always support me and help me when in need ♡
> 
> Special thanks to Moonlady9 for beta reading and helping with my grammatical issues ♡♡

Sakura, who was the embodiment of health and had the looks of a goddess, at least in Kakashi's eyes, was the perfect match to carry his breeding.

There were many others lining in front of him, all wearing bondage outfits, on their knees looking expectantly at him.

But he only had eyes for her. Her vibrant eyes looked daringly at him, she knew he was looking at her. Her pink cotton hair was so _inviting_. The black lingerie accentuated her milky skin and natural colors.

He could imagine her pregnant, her glow, and rounded belly filled with only his and her lineage.

He raised from his leather chair, he was in a pair of low jeans and a mask with a feline drawing, and walked directly towards her, grabbed her leash making her meet his eyes. Kakashi bent his head so it was inches away from hers. He could feel her warmth and shorted breaths,

" **You're mine** ”

****

It had been 3 weeks since she entered a dark and luxurious world and became engaged within it.

Sakura was seated outside a coffee shop, sipping her iced latte looking absently at the passing people. She was feeling both anxious and excited. There was another meeting tonight, but on this occasion, she was going to be _alone_ with _him_. After the first reunion with all the other girls, she had looked at them and thought that she didn't stand a chance compared to them. They were all gorgeous, some were exotic beauties, others had curves she had never seen in her life...And her...besides her natural pink color and green eyes she was pretty average. Her breasts were not nonexistent, but they weren't big either, she also didn't have many curves, she never had, but after cultivating her body daily in the gym she was more fibrated than soft. She took another sip at her coffee, and considered that worrying about it now was pointless, she still had to go to the base, do her daily workout and buy some new lingerie...because she thought that’s what was expected and also because she wanted to.

****

Sakura arrived at the building 15 minutes early, she still had to change and wait for him in the stipulated position. She took a big breath and went inside.

She was wearing a little black lace dress, it had an intricate system of strings on the chest part, that braced and accentuated her breasts in ways she had never imagined. It opened from the bottom of her breasts down the middle to show part of her sculpted stomach and belly button. For proper underwear, she wore some lacy panties too, which cut bumped her ass, it had an aperture in the center to show her pussy if wanted. Just from anticipation Sakura was already wet.

As requested, she had to wear a necklace with a leash.

She was on her knees in the middle of the living room, in some of the most comfortable and silky red carpet her butt had ever touched.

The accorded time had arrived, she looked up to the clock above the front door waiting for the minutes to pass, and when the clock hand passed two seconds after the arranged time, she heard a click on the door and quickly averted her eyes to the ground.

The door opened, the little squealing noise and his deliberately slow footsteps, were making her crazy. She wanted nothing more than to lift her eyes and look at him, she wondered if he was wearing the same “outfit” of the first night, or if it was something else for this occasion. She could only see his shoes, he was wearing a pair of classic oxford shoes but she could tell they were the good quality kind. She could also see some inches of his legs, and apparently, he was wearing a suit.

Sakura gulped, she could feel her heart in her chest beating against her ribcage like ceremonial drums. As she raised her eyes, she could see his long and beautiful hand reaching her leash, then more of his body, he was wearing a navy shirt and lastly part of a vest.

Kakashi pulled the leash making her gasp and raise her head higher. Even when she was forced to look up, she still averted her eyes from him, “Good girl” he thought. He pulled harder on the leash, making the collar sink into her skin and her mouth open slightly searching for more air and her eyes watered. 

Sakura wanted to look at him desperately,but was afraid of the consequences. She _knew_ them, because she had to read them and sign, but she didn't know how or how _hard_ he would apply them. 

Kakashi hunched forward to look at her face closely and ran his other hand through her hair, petting her, and ended with cupping her face.

“Sakura, right?”

She nodded as best she could, he was still pulling from the leash, and one tear rolled down her cheek. He picked it up with his thumb.

“You’re being a good girl Sakura, now I want you to look at me.”

She hesitated, she knew she shouldn’t look at him, but he was commanding her. To answer her doubts, Kakashi tugged the leash again, making her squeal.

Sakura quickly turned her gaze to him, meeting his eyes.

"That's better."

Kakashi could see the fire in her eyes, even if she was being the submissive one, the thing that attracted him to her in the first place was that fire. He didn't want just a pretty woman, who would follow his commands and nothing else. He _knew_ this one, not at first of course, but eventually she would offer some challenge to him.

Sakura could examine him better now. She could see that he was indeed wearing a suit, but he didn’t have a tie. The shirt and vest were a little loose, and honestly that made him look even sexier, if possible. He was again wearing a mask covering the lower half of his face, this one didn't have any drawings on it, but it seemed more sturdy and resistant. She was mesmerized by the intensity of his gaze and the scar on his left eye. As a military medic she couldn't avoid thinking if he had also served and if that scar was from combat.

They looked into each other's eyes for a couple of minutes until Kakashi broke the contact, loosened the tension on the leash a little bit and Sakura regained some breathing capability she hadn't realised she was missing.

He resumed his posture to a standing one, not letting go of the leash,

"Get up." he commanded.

Without hesitation Sakura raised to her feet, but she knew better and deferred her eyes from him and looked down, as stipulated.

Kakashi walked ahead of her, guiding her with the leash through the house to a locked room. He produced a stack of keys from his pocket. 

“Those are quite a lot of keys.”, Sakura thought. 

When he opened the door and switched the lights on it didn't make much of a difference, the room was still dark, the lights were dim, the walls were a dark hue of red, in general it was not a very well illuminated room.

"Can you guess which room this is?" He gave her a knowing look. Sakura couldn't avoid the quirk of a brow and curse inside of the "misbehavior", Kakashi was amused by the gesture and smirked under the mask, even though he kept his eyes hard on her, not letting her know.

He released the leash letting it hit the ground. He turned his back to her and walked toward the huge bed that was at the end of the room. Sakura couldn't avoid thinking that orgies could fit on that bed.

He paused at the foot of the bed and crossed his arms, thinking. Sakura took advantage that he was not facing her to allow herself to break from the submissive role and look around the room more carefully. She could see a lot of cupboards and structures that resembled medieval torture artifacts, but she assumed that they were for the opposite.

Kakashi made a sound of approval and Sakura quickly returned to her role. He turned around and sat on the bed casually.

"Come here."

She again went towards him instantly. She positioned herself between his legs that were slightly open, not sitting down. Kakashi raised a brow at this, he was really liking her.

He placed his hands on her hips, they were warmer than she expected. He brought her closer to him until her breasts were at the same level that his eyes. Sakura tried to stay very still but suddenly she could feel his breathing on her skin. Kakashi had removed his mask, lowered his face to the bottom part of her stomach, then grazed his nose on her skin and smelled her from down her stomach, reaching up slowly to her breasts and up and up, until he reached the crook of her neck where he sniffled loudly and licked his lips. She was trembling like a leaf but stayed still the whole time.

"You smell delicious, Sa-ku-ra, " Kakashi whispered in her ear if she wasn't so stunned, she would have sworn that she came in that moment. Instead she gulped hard, because she didn’t know if she should say something or not. Kakashi could feel her labored breaths and since he was so close to her he could feel her swallowing. He liked the reactions he could extract from her.

 _“This is going to be fun, “he_ thought to himself, thinking of more ways he could rattled her.

Kakashi placed his mask back and moved away a little from her so he could see her face, she was trying really hard to avoid looking directly at him or his eyes, but he was looking at her from below so he was in her direct angle. Kakashi knew this and was doing it on purpose to see what she would do.

Sakura collected her nervousness and made a quick decision, she had to look down almost all the time so she would do that. She bowed her head slightly, casted her eyes down, but looked at his eyes quickly, like a breeze of wind, and ended with looking to the foot of the bed. She wanted to smirk, but contained herself. 

Kakashi couldn’t help but smile big under the mask and he would have laughed loudly if it didn’t break the game. The girl was smart, and quick. He obviously saw what she did and couldn’t escape the fire in her eyes when she locked hers with his in that fraction of a second. 

_“Oh, this is definitely going to be fun.”_

He decided that he was not going to rush things. They had plenty of time to play. 

Kakashi stood from the bed, and since they were so close, he didn’t bother to push her apart, his body brushed off her barely covered one, making Sakura tremble again. He focused really hard on not taking her right there at that moment.

Kakashi stood there for a few seconds, looking down the top of her head, he slowly bent down placing his head at the same height as hers, cheek on cheek. Sakura was so focused on this she didn’t realise that his hand had reached down, grabbing her leash, until suddenly he walked past her bumping her shoulder and making her spin abruptly when he pulled the leash.


	2. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the sex games and little context.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SORRY for the delay in posting. To be fair, schoold, work and the holidays left me no free time. Anyway, every comment you have left me was so sweet and encouraging I just want to say THANK YOU <3\. I'll try to post more regularly if life let's me.  
> As always thanks for betaing reading and helping me!
> 
> Enjoy!

Sakura almost fell to the ground when he spun her, but she quickly recovered and stabilized herself. She was not going to fall like a little flower. She was strong and intended to prove it.

Kakashi continued walking without looking back, he knew that she wouldn’t fall. He exited the room and walked without hesitation to the kitchen, he stopped at the isle and commanded her to sit in one of the stools. When she was seated, he placed himself across the kitchen isle, resting his elbows looked intensely at her and said,

“ **Vermilion.”**

Sakura raised her head so fast she could have broken her neck. She fixed her eyes with his for a minute wondering if he had said the **word** indeed. That word meant for her to break the role and be herself.

Sakura cleared her throat, opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before saying anything,

“Ok. **Vermilion.** What now? “

Kakashi smirked under his mask.

“Now, let’s talk for a bit.”

Sakura simply nodded, Kakashi’s tone was serious and she assumed he didn’t want to discuss the weather.

“I know that you already signed the contract, but I just want to make sure that we’re clear.”

She crossed her arms and put a serious face. Kakashi approved her attitude. He got up from the table and placed his hands behind his back.

“As I said before I know that you’ve had the contract and I’m confident that you read it thoroughly - he was pacing alongside the isle, but stopped in this moment to look at her. Sakura simply rolled her eyes and made a face that said ‘Obviously’- “Good. Then, I just want us to talk to make this agreement as easy and comfortable as possible for you. Also, if you have any questions or requests this is the moment.”

Sakura uncrossed her arms and exhaled. She definitely had some questions.

“First of all. That scar on your eye -she raised one finger and pointed towards it. “is it from active combat?”

Kakashi had **not** expected that to be her first question. But her serious expression told him that she was not kidding.

After a few seconds of silence Kakashi bursted laughing. Sakura’s face went red worrying she had said something inappropriate. He stopped laughing with difficulty,

“Seriously, that’s the first thing you want to ask me?”

Sakura’s face was still red but returned to seriousness and she nodded vigorously.

“Fine. I see you really want to know.”

Kakashi positioned himself in front of her and took a pensive stand. She placed her hands on her knees and leaned forward.

“Well, where to begin… You’re actually, correct. My scar comes from active combat. I retired from active duty a few years ago.”

“How long did you serve?”

“Thirty years.”

Sakura’s eyes went wide, _that had been a lot of time_

“Wow. That’s **a lot.”**

“Well…” Kakashi shrugged. “So, returning to the main topic, I realize this is kind of...strange situation even if you have agreed and everything. I just want you to feel at ease. And if you are ever uncomfortable or you feel forced in any way, I want you to let me know immediately.”

Sakura could agree on that. She definitely had merged herself in at least a _strange_ situation.

“Thank you for saying that,”she smiled warmly at him. “To be honest, I have never been into this kind of role playing and… everything else.”he cleared her throat. “I indeed read the contract from top to bottom carefully, but I do have a few questions.” 

“Shoot.”

“So, is there going to be a time schedule for me to get pregnant or to start to try it, or is it going to start right away? “

“There is a schedule, but I know you can’t really control these things, so we’ll have to be checking and adjusting. Also, I want to make clear that this is not going to be a fast process. I don’t expect for you to have trust and confidence in me in a few weeks.”

That eased her mind a little bit.

“Understood. That’s great…” even if they were talking about it like it was nothing, Sakura felt weird about the situation.“So, um…” She feared the question that was in the back of her head, bugging her since the first day. Kakashi quirked a bow, he had never seen her so insecure and he felt that it was important. She looked straight into his grey eyes. “Why me?"

It took Kakashi some seconds to assimilate the question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...why did you pick me above the rest of the girls that night? I'm not complaining, just wondering. I was the most normal one."

_'Ah, I see...bit of curiosity and bit of insecurity. You just don't realize the fire in those forest eyes little one.'_

Kakashi put his hands on the surface of the kitchen island making them sound against it and leaned towards her.

"I chose you, because you drew me in. Because I wanted you. And because when I looked into your eyes Sakura, I just couldn’t look away anymore. The rest didn’t exist.” 

With each word he had gotten closer to her, until his face just inches away from hers. He had not stopped looking into her eyes the entire time, barely blinking. Sakura was enthralled by the way he looked at her and his deep voice which reverberated in her skull like a mantra.

She hadn’t moved from where she stood originally as he got closer and closer and now, she could make out the shape of his mask covered face. She now couldn’t stop looking at his mouth and wondered what it would be like. She licked her lips just imagining it. But her mind was rambling away.

She swallowed and tried to look anywhere but his mouth. She turned to look into his eyes. Which wasn’t much better. He talked about fire in her eyes, when he clearly didn’t see his own. Those black-grey eyes were so intense she doubted they were real.

“Aah...I see. Well, um, thank you.” she blushed.

Kakashi smiled but she could only see the crease of his eyes, he regressed to his place.

“Now that’s clear. Any other questions?”

“No personal questions, right?” 

“Well... not originally. But maybe we could make a different agreement.”

“Tell me more.”

“Well, how about we do twenty questions, but about ourselves?”

“That’ll do.”

“Ok. I’ll start. What do you do?”

“Oh. I’m in the military. I’m in the medical corps. What do you do?”

“As I said before I used to be in the military too, and now I’m a consultant. Did you ever get into an active zone?”

“Yes. Is this your house?”

“Sort of. It is one. How does a military doc end up in this sort of deal?”

“Well, a couple of reasons. One. Mainly a bet. Two. Curiosity and three. How to put this? ...A dreadful marriage.” Kakashi’s eyes widened. “How did _you_ get into this... world?”

He laughed. “Well, actually through a friend. I was very reluctant at first. But… here we are.”He was deciding if he wanted to know more about the bet thing or the marriage thing. He decided to investigate the bet. “So, what was the bet about?”

Sakura sighed. “My “allegedly” best friend first tricked me into going to a bar, and I don’t know how she found out about your “club.” She bet me that I wouldn’t go to the meeting… and the rest is history.”She sighed again. “How many times have you done this?”

Kakashi meditated her words. First of all was the fact that she had to be tricked to go out, _“workaholic, dedicated”_ he thought, then was the fact that she took the bet, _“brave”_ and then she **stayed**. Which meant real interest, not just to show up to the bet.

“Well, if you mean the whole process or deal...none. But there have been trials. None succeeded. He took a pause”I think that’s enough questions for today, don’t you think?”

Sakura nodded 

Kakashi circled the table until he was beside her. He lowered his head to her level.

“Do you still have curiosity left, Sa-ku-ra?”

He gave her a darkened look that held exciting promises for her. Sakura’s stomach did a flip. She swallowed hard and looked straight into his eyes.

“Yes.”

Kakashi placed his hand between her locks, tracing her cheek on the way until it was behind her head. He grabbed it hard and brought it closer, until his mask touched her lips. **“Tangerine.”**

Automatically Sakura casted her eyes away. They were back in business. _“Such a_ **_good girl_ ** _.”_ Kakashi thought. He was quite impressed by how good she was performing and attending to the commands. But since she was in the military, he thought that she must be used to taking orders. He was still holding her head closer to his when he stated the command, and Sakura was trying really hard to look away but his hot breathing on her face and his hard grip was making it quite difficult. She squirmed on her seat, her mind suddenly coming back to what she was there for, and what she was wearing and couldn’t contain the excitement.

Kakashi smirked. He could sense her anticipation.

He grabbed her leash and turned away, guiding her to the _play room._ He didn’t say a word to her, he simply led her to a corner of the room where a metal grip hung from the roof. He placed both her hands into cuffs and retrieved a silk handkerchief from his pocket. Kakashi blindfolded her eyes in the most delicate way she wouldn’t expect.

“Ok now, do you remember the key words?”

“Yes.”

“Say them for me, Sakura.”

“Dragon, puma, kitty.”

“Good girl.” 

Sakura’s insides trembled when she heard him calling her _good girl._

Kakashi didn’t want to start too hard, so he simply grabbed a cup with ice cubes then removed his mask.

Without warning he placed one of the cubes on her neck, causing her to shiver. He slid it slowly towards her collarbones and into her cleavage, the ice was melting and it’s drops of water were going down her body, making her shiver more.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll keep you warm.”

He then turns to lick the icy water of her body, a long trail with his tongue her neck, all the way down to the beginning of her breasts. Lingering, he takes a big and sonorous smell that makes Sakura moan lightly. He continues his way down where the droplets had fallen, he plants warm kisses whenever he finds one and licks the trail they made. Leaving her with no water but red traces all over.

He removes himself suddenly from her and Sakura gasps, having her eyes blindfolded have accentuated her other feelings more and he was in a trance before he removed himself.

Even though she didn’t dare to say a word.

Kakashi thought that maybe he was going too easy on her by her reactions, so he decided to grab a leather whip and tease her a little.

He started by caressing her toes with it. 

It tickled, so Sakura tried to remove her feet from it. He went up, brushing her right leg until he reached her thigh, in which he traced a little circle first and then he smacked her hard.

The chains from the ceiling tinkled, Sakura produced a mix of a moan and scream. It hurt but it was also pleasurable, he stroked the area to reduce the sting.

Her muscles trembled and spasmed, her chest going up and down quickly.

She had not expected it but she recovered quickly.

Kakashi licked his lips, he was enjoying this way too much. Her little reactions were causing his pants to start to trouble him.

He moved the whip to the other leg, then he made meandering moves around her thigh, and to catch her off guard he didn’t circled the area first, he just smacked her harder on the outside of the thigh.

Sakura moaned loudly this time, the anticipation and the waiting making her unable to control her mouth and body spasms. 

“You can scream as loud as you want here, little one. You’re not going to scare anybody.” He caressed her lips with the tip of the whip. “But, just because I fancy it, try to contain yourself, if you can of course…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know...I left you hanging again...  
> To ease your mind I will let you know I have more written...


End file.
